The Great Escape
by iluvdarts
Summary: Here is the sequel to chimp1984's 'the hairdryer killer', it would be helpful to read that first. Totally AU and cheesy. again this is what happens when you put a canadian chimp, a welsh duck and a british darts lover together. please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BUT AM MERELY BORROWING THEM FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE FROM THIS STORY SO PLEASE DON****'****T SUE ME.**

A/N: Here s the sequel to **chimp1984**'s 'the hairdryer killer'. to understand this it would be advisable that you read that one first. Again it is completely AU and totally cheesy but it was fun to write. As with the first one this came from a MSN conversation between chimp1984, probie.duck and myself…it always amazes me what we can come up with when you put the 3 of us together, LOL!! Anyways I hope that you enjoy this story. Please read and review!!!! Yhis story contains the mention of f/f relationships and breif mentions of FEMSLASH!

A/N2: We had a few reviews on the first story saying that it was a little confusing that we used our screen names. Therefore we have decided to amend that. For the purpose of this story **chimp1984 is now SAM, probie.duck is now LOUISE and iluvdarts is now ROBYN!!**

THE GREAT ESCAPE

"Hey, how about we all go out on the town?" said Sofia

"That's a great idea!" said Catherine getting up to leave "You coming, Robyn?"

"No, it was just the way I was sitting" replied Robyn with a smirk on her face as she passed Catherine on her way out of the door

Catherine slapped Robyn on the ass as she passed her for being cheeky.

"See you all in a few hours then" said Sofia, staring at Louise with desire.

Sam, Sara, Wendy and Mandy also left.

"Shower?" Louise asked

"Shower." replied Sofia attaching her lips to Louise's

Louise was relaxing against Sofia as they both came down from their joint climax.

"Ummmmmm….Sofia?" said Louise

"Yes baby?" said Sofia

"Why is there a little purple alien sitting on the taps laughing at us?" asked Louise

"Huh?" replied Sofia, turning round to have a look.

Next thing they knew they were both being pulled out of the shower and everything faded to black.

"Baby, where did you learn that?" asked Sara as they walked into her bedroom after their joint shower

"Here and there…" replied Sam "now get dressed! We need to meet the others"

"It'll only take a few seconds to throw some clothes on! It's drying my hair that takes the time" said Sara

Sara and Sam proceed to get dressed and Sam went to go make some eggs on toast whilst Sara dried her hair.

All of a sudden the hairdryer died.

"SAM!!!!" yelled Sara "Did you just kill my hairdryer?"

When she got no response she wandered into the kitchen to find her. She found Sam unconscious on the floor. Before she could take 2 steps she felt a cloth being placed on her face and her last thought before blacking out was 'Why is the little green alien sitting on my apples?'

"Do we have to go out?" whined Catherine "I'd much rather say in the bed with you and score another 180"

"Sorry Catherine," replied Robyn "but we promised. I can guarantee that you'll hit the bulls eye again later tonight if you behave and get your sexy butt out of the bed and into your clothes"

Catherine and Robyn got dressed and made their way downstairs.

"I just need to put my shoes on" said Catherine "I'll meet you in the car"

As Robyn went to the front door she was attacked by an un-known assailant.

"Cat! RUN!!" was all she could say before she blacked out

Catherine made it to the backdoor before she stopped in shock. She couldn't help but stare at the little blue alien that was sticking out its tongue whilst sipping a cup of coffee. Before she knew it Catherine too succumbed to darkness.

"What the f….where are we?" says Sara as she slowly comes to.

"Haven't a clue" replies Louise

Moans start coming from around the room as everyone else starts to wake up.

"I just have one question" says Catherine "Anybody else see the blue alien?"

"No but I saw a green one" replies Sara

"I saw a purple one" says Louise

"Well I see all 3 of them right now" says Sofia pointing towards the shelf on the wall.

Everyone turned round to see what she was pointing at.

"Weird" said Sam

The next moment the door came flying open and Hodges burst into the room.

"HA!" he screamed "I have you all now! I know that you killed Grissom, don't try to deny it!"

"Killed who?" replied Robyn "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"You're the darts player" he replied snorting in disgust "Lucky shot!! Everyone knows that women can't play darts!"

Robyn whipped out her darts at this!

"Care to make a bet on that?" she said

"You can't hurt me!" he replied "The aliens protect me!"

Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing!

"Where should I aim for?" asked Robyn

"Get his foot" replied Catherine "Maybe then he'll stop running after people to kiss their ass"

"Go ahead" said Hodges "You can't hurt me!! Women just can't…OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

Having had enough of his ranting Robyn threw the dart straight into his foot.

It was extremely amusing to see Hodges prancing around on one foot squealing like a girl.

"I'll get you for this! You're not going to get away! You'll be stuck in this room forever!" he yelled before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Suddenly a loud trump came from the other side of the room

"Sorry" replied Sam

Everyone saw the 3 aliens gagging on the shelf at the smell before they were overcome themselves

"MAN!!" said Louise "What did you eat?"

Sofia spots a can of Oust on the shelf and promptly douses Sam with it.

"There!" said Sofia "Much better!"

"So any clues how we get out of here?" asked Catherine

"Well, according to Pythagorean theories, we just need to calculate the length of the hypotenuse" said Robyn "in a right angled triangle the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the square of the other two sides"

"Wow" said Sara "Smart girl"

"Back off, she's my smart girl" said Catherine getting defensive

"Anyone got a pen and paper?" asked Robyn "I need to work out some calculations"

"Here you go." said Sara "Let me help you with that. Two smart women are better than one"

Whilst Sara and Robyn went off to the other side of the room to plan out the escape the others looked around at the room. Both Catherine and Sam cast glances over at the working couple but they soon realised that they had nothing to worry about as the two workers were both absorbed in their work.

"AHA!" shouted Robyn "I've got it!"

"We need to dig our way out" said Sara

"How?" replied Louise

"How about these spoons?" said Sofia "They're all I can find"

"They would do" replied Sara "If we dig in this spot here" points to the wall "and dig up at an angle of 45 degrees then we will hit the surface in 15.6 metres"

"And how long will that take?" asked Catherine

"One second" said Robyn frantically working out more equations. "Approximately 15 hours"

"We'd better get to work then" said Louise

"Not before I get to do this" said Catherine grabbing Robyn and kissing her senseless. This was all the opportunity they all needed to start making out.

Sofia grabbed Louise and backed her over to the desk. Sara grabbed Sam and slammed her against the wall and Catherine and Robyn just made out in the middle of the room.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before they decided to get to work.

They took it in turns to start to dig their way up through the wall.

"Ummmm…how does anyone go to the toilet down here?" asked Sam

"I don't know" replied Louise "maybe we should go look for a bathroom"

With that Louise turned the handle and opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Huh" said Catherine "How about that! It wasn't locked"

After a few minutes of looking at each other and wondering why they never thought to try the door before they all rushed through it and outside to freedom.

There was a abandoned SUV nearby and they all piled into it, Sam choosing to drive.

"Let's get out of here" said Sara

There was a police radio in the car and they could here a report from Brass about being on the look out for them as they were wanted in the questioning of the murder of Grissom.

"Drive" said Catherine

Sam put the pedal to the metal and they flew up the road. It wasn't long before they had 5 cop cars chasing them. To make matters worse it started pelting it down with rain.

Sam looked in her rear view mirror and saw the 3 aliens on the top of the back seat.

Everyone turned to them when they started bouncing up and down, singing the theme tune to Mission Impossible.

The chase was on!

After what seemed like hours they finally crossed the state lines without being caught. Louise stuck her head out of the window to watch as the cops stopped at the border where they could not follow.

"Sam" said Louise bringing her head back inside the car "can we stop?"

"Why do you want to stop?" asked Sofia

"I need to dry my hair" replied Louise

"We're not stopping" said Sam

"Stop this car or else I will make you eat the left over welsh cakes" threatened Louise.

Knowing that she was likely to follow through with the threat was enough to make Sam pull over.

Louise was half way through drying her hair when BAMN!!!

"SAM!!!!!!" screamed Louise "DID YOU JUST KILL MY HAIRDRYER AGAIN!!!!"

"Oops, busted" said Sam with a smile on her face as everyone else fell about laughing!


End file.
